


Ambrosia

by Shinigami_of_Excellence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Because I can, Beelzemon being a cheeky fuck but also knowing what "no" means., Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eating, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Kink, Mild Kink, Mind Control, No Sex, Opposites Attract, Other, Sins temping each other, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, also kinda?, belly stuffing, non binary Lucemon, sex free kink fic, they're both prideful fuckers lets admit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_Excellence/pseuds/Shinigami_of_Excellence
Summary: Beelzemon bet that he could tempt anyone into his sin. He wasn't quite expecting it when Barbamon challenged him to coax the Lord of Pride themself. But Beelzemon isn't about to back down from a challenge.Shameless stuffing fic between Beelzemon (feeder) and Lucemon (feedie).





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this one, and I hope you all like it. My last one about Treize and Wufei was well received, so I'm hoping the same will happen this go 'round. This one is a bit more of an actual story that just happens to focus on kink elements, so let me know what you think of both aspects. 
> 
> I'm still toying around with how to use pronouns for Lucemon. I prefer alternating pronouns for him, but I wanted to try one where Luce was exclusively "they."
> 
> Some elements of dubious feeding, but everything besides that is consensual and there's actually a bit touching on boundaries toward the end. But let me know if you think it needs a warning.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are highly appreciated.

“Aw, come on! Why won’t ya take me up on this tiny little wager?”

“Because, I’m not interested in looking like a disgusting pig,” Lucemon replied to their fellow Demon Lord in a bored tone. 

Beelzemon groaned, drooping his shoulders and throwing his arms out dramatically.

The Demon Lords had planted themselves in a settlement on the south side of the Dark Continent. The area was secluded enough to allow them to remain relatively discrete. But that also meant the accommodations were limited. As such, four of the Seven Deadlies were all left lodging in the same small inn, inside which all of them except Lucemon had to crouch slightly to walk around. Daemon was off somewhere doing Yggdrasil knew what. Belphemon and Leviamon were both too large to fit in any building constructed by average digimon, and as such were left to sleep outside— not that they particularly minded. The nearby lake and surrounding woods provided more than ample cover for them both. 

The remaining four— Lucemon, Lilithmon, Beelzemon, and Barbamon were crammed into a three room inn, which still housed its caretakers. Despite their occasional banding together for common goals, most of the unofficial group didn’t exactly consider themselves "chummy" with one another, especially not Pride and Gluttony. 

Beelzemon grumbled to himself, then snorted at Lucemon. “You’re just afraid I’ll be better 'an you at somethin’.”

“I fear nothing of the sort,” Lucemon said from their place at the small kitchen table, not looking up from their book. “I know very well the extent and limits of my abilities. I simply see no reward in making a glutton of myself for absolutely no reason.”

“Other than it’d be fun?” Beelzemon tipped his head to one side. 

Finally, the Angel looked up from their book, rather unimpressed. Then, they smiled. “I don’t see why you’re so insistent on making me play the fool when you’re already doing such a good job at it.”

Beelzemon pulled his head back with a snort of derision, sharp tusks sticking out from his frown. “Some big talk for a guy who regularly has their mommy do their work for 'em. Maybe she could convince you. You do everything else she says.”

“Excuse you,” Lilithmon turned from her spot on the couch in front of the small fireplace. “Leave me out of this. If you two are going to bicker about whose tail is longer, keep it between yourselves.” She turned back, reclining in the warm orange glow of the hearth. 

Beelzemon scoffed. His smirk returned as he turned back to the fallen angel. He pulled out the second chair from the table Lucemon sat at, and plopped down in it backwards, arms crossed on the back rest. “C’mon? Wadda ya say? Gonna defend yer Pride?”

Lucemon had gone back to reading, and gave a quiet growl when the other continued to press. “There is no need. I don’t need to defend my Pride, especially not to you, and even less so over something as disgusting and plebeian as an eating contest.” They grabbed their book by its spine, and snapped it shut. They then rose from their seat and sauntered off down the short hallway, hips swaying as they walked, headwings grazing the ceiling. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be in my and Lilith’s room. Please don’t come bothering me over this again.” With a final snap of his wrist, Lucemon threw the door closed. 

Annoyed, Beelzemon dragged a hand down his face, claws pulling down on all three eyelids as he let out a low, drawn-out growl. 

——

“So, did you get him?”

“No!” Beelzemon threw his hands up. “I even tried playin’ to the whole ‘Pride’ shtick. Still wouldn’t budge.”

Barbamon laughed. The jewels that adorned his chest heaved with his chuckling as he pulled back the bed sheets. “Some Gluttony Demon you are. I thought you said you could tempt anyone into overindulgence?”

Beelzemon snarled, lifting half his lip to show one of his tusks. “Yeah, well... You know it’s tougher when it’s any of us! It ain’t exactly a cakewalk tempting another Sin. Ain’t like you been able to get them hoardin’ shit.”

Barbamon grunted. “Yes. They abhor material excess. But with their love of the finer things I thought for certain you would have a fighting chance. But, I suppose if you want to concede our wager...”

“Hell naw!” Beelzemon swiped the air with his claws. “I ain’t payin’ out ta you. I’m still gettin’ that cash. ‘S my party money for the next month.”

Barbamon shook his head, still smirking as he slipped into bed. He lifted his heavy necklace from his shoulders and slid it under his pillow. “Well, not that I want you to win, but seeing as you seem to be fighting a losing battle anyway: may I suggest you stop attempting to play THEIR game, and start playing your own.”

“The hell does that mean?”

Barbamon lay back against the headboard, hands folded in his lap. “I mean, instead of playing to their Pride, something they are used to people attempting to exploit, why don’t you do what you do best, and con them into it? Use something you know will get them? That is, unless you think you’re not clever enough to outsmart them.”

The leather-clad Demon hissed, pointing a claw at Barbamon. “Don’t you gimme that shit. I’ll get the jackass ta make a pig of ‘emself, one way 'er the other.” He snatched a pillow from the bed, and curled up around it on the wood floor like a snake. “They’re a feather duster full of more hot air than a Valderamon. How hard could it be?”

“Tch,” Barbamon turned himself over, folded his pillow under his neck, and laid down on his side. He muttered into the pillow. “Hard enough to keep you at it for a week already.”

“I heard that!” Beelzemon's tail tapped in annoyance against the floor while Barbamon continued to laugh. 

——

The next day, Lucemon walked the perimeter of the small town, taking tactical notes of the land and potential places to form a more permanent base. He walked along the edge of a thick forest, when a sudden rustling from the bushes near them made them jump into defense mode. Claws drawn and teeth bore, they turned to face the source of the noise. 

From the shrubs, the tip of a familiar metal tail poked out, followed by a set of metal claws pushing aside the greenery. 

“Relax, blondie. It’s just me.” A three-eyed half-mask emerged from among the branches and leaves, a wicked smirk just below its lip. 

The angel let out something of a cross between a sigh and a growl. “Beelzemon. What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be helping the others with reconnaissance.”

Beelzemon snickered as he approached the other, tail swaying behind him. “Nah. Think they got it covered."

Lucemon grumbled, turning back to their notes. "Don't have any rookies to terrorize?"

"Already did that!" he stated proudly. "So thought I’d come terrorize you, instead.” He swung his hands together in a loud clap. 

Lucemon groaned, and simply continued along their path. 

Beelzemon emerged fully from the shrubbery, and began moseying along behind the Demon Lord Leader. He whistled a nonsensical tune, heavy boots clapping against the dense dirt. 

With every step, Lucemon grew more and more agitated, headwings tensing and jaw clenching. Every sound the other Demon Lord made only made them more furious. Finally, they snapped around, heels pressed firmly together and hand propping on their hip as they glared at the Gluttony Demon. “Is there anything I can help you with?” they asked in a snippy tone. 

Beelzemon stopped, putting his hands up at his sides. “Whaaat? Can’t a guy wanna just hang out with one of his compadres? Brothers in arms and all that jazz?”

“With you? Never.” Lucemon closed their eyes, and took a deep breath. “What do I have to do to get you to leave me to my business?”

Beelzemon folded his hands behind his back, shrugging innocently. “Oh, nothin’ really. I just found somethin’ I thought you might find interestin’ is all. But, I mean, if you don’t wanna—“ He turned, and started walking off in the other direction. 

Lucemon rolled their eyes. “What could be so interesting that you feel it should pull me away from my work? A shiny rock?”

Beelzemon looked over his shoulder at the angel, a small smirk on his face. “Oh, just some human crap.” He waved his hand and continued walking. 

The Demon of Pride’s eyes went wide. “What did you say?”

Beelzemon stopped, smirking wide and still faced away from Lucemon. "Ah, you know. Just some human world stuff." He then started walking again.

Lucemon started wide-eyed, then darted after the other dark digimon. They stepped in front of Beelzemon, putting a hand up to stop him. "What kind of human stuff?" 

Beelzemon sniffed, tipping his head side-to-side. "Nothin' special. Some tech, food... a city? Eeeh, 's prob'ly nothin' yer interested in. I'll leave ya be."

Lucemon again blocked his way. “Tell me more.”

Gluttony raised his arms and crossed them behind his head. “Aaaah, I donno. I know yer super busy with yer— whatever the fuck this shit is. I wouldn’t wanna interrupt.”

Lucemon glared hard at him, and took a step into his space, chest puffed up despite them being nearly three feet shorter than the Gluttony Demon.

Beelzemon looked the other over, before motioning toward the woods. “Eh, the veil's thin here. Real easy ta rip open a portal. Thought you'd'a felt that before any of us.”

Brows furrowed, Lucemon took a step back, placing a fist in the swell of their hip and casting their gaze downward. "I have been focused on other things. I haven't had time to think of such useless things as traveling to the human world."

“Ya seem awfully interested fer somethin' so useless.” He reached into his jacket, and pulled out a small rectangle wrapped in plastic with some sort of writing plastered across it. “You ever see one'a these?”

When the object was brought out, Lucemon’s expression changed considerably, head tilting in curiosity, wings and ears perking. They leaned in, nostrils flaring as they sniffed the item. “What is it?”

“Yer kiddin’ me, right? It’s chocolate.” Beelzemon motioned to the treat as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “These are like— everywhere in the human world. I though you been there before?”

Lucemon pulled himself back upright, lips pursing slightly. “My previous visits to the human world have been purely for gathering knowledge, I suppose. I never bothered to take time with the humans’ trivial day to day activities.”

“Dude, you call this trivial? It's food. Ya’know? That shit we need ta live? Or, well... most of us anyway.” The demon looked the other up and down with a hint of judgment. He partially unwrapped the bar and took a bite out of it. “You-- you just sap the code right outta mons, don’cha?”

“It’s more efficient that way,” Lucemon replied, eyes narrowed. 

“Where the fuck did your personality go, man? You save that all for the crowds now?” Beelzemon shook his head. “When’s the last time you did anything that wasn’t just to push yer vendetta? C’mon! Live a little!” With that, Beelzemon broke a square of chocolate off the opposite end from where he had eaten, and held it out to the angel. 

Lucemon looked at the deep brown candy critically. They picked it up between their claw tips to examine it further, then looked up at Beelzemon. “And what exactly are you suggesting?”

“I’m sayin’, I know yer week fer this shit. Whether you admit it er not, I know you love learnin’ about new worlds. What if you just... took it in for once?” Beelzemon spread his arms as if to display something grand to the other. “Do somethin’ without thinkin’ about what you can get out of it besides a good time.”

The fallen angel’s lips curled. Their eyes went back to the piece of chocolate in their claws. They sniffed the treat once more, then licked it, then finally took a bite. They turned it over in their mouth for a bit, quietly chewing, then swallowed. 

Beelzemon leaned in slightly, waiting.

“... When did you want to leave?”

Beelzemon’s grin widened. He lifted a hand beside the other's head. "Right. Now.” He snapped his fingers.

A loud roar of an engine sounded from behind the angel. Lucemon gasped, leaping away from Beelzemon to see the demon's motorcycle, Behemoth, driving right towards them. It stopped just feet from the two Demon Lords, the engine quieting.

Beelzemon chuckled. Lucemon sighed.

"Must you be so dramatic?"

"Pot 'er kettle, Lucy?" Beelzemon grinned, and then turned to straddle the bike in one swift movement. He bounced on the seat, and revved the engine. "Come on. Should be 'round nighttime there right now, so we'll have plenty of cover."

Lucemon took a step closer, eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure about this."

"Sure 'bout what? Ya 'fraid somethin's gonna attack us?" Beelzemon reached down into his holster and pulled out one of his two guns. "If anything's stupid enough to try somethin' with us--"

"You'll make an overly violent and flashy display of utterly destroying it?"

Beelzemon's brow fell. "Again. Pot. Kettle." He holstered his weapon, and sat straight on the bike again. "Ya comin' er not?"

Lucemon snagged a fang on their lower lip. Shaking their head, they climbed on behind Beelzemon, holding onto the other mon's sides tentatively. "I don't know why I'm doing this..."

Triumphantly, Beelzemon laughed. "All right! To the human world! Get nice an' comfy. But also, hold on tight. The ride might get a little bumpy."

“Wait. Wa— AH!!!” Lucemon’s claws dug into Beelzemon’s waist as the bike slammed into high gear. Beelzemon laughed wickedly as Lucemon screamed. He drove the two of them through the clearing, getting faster and faster as they drove. Raising the claws of one hand into the air, Beelzemon's hand charged with dark energy. He brought it down swiftly, slashing the air and shooting forth a burst of energy that opened up a rift in space. Behemoth shot them through the portal and out the other side into a dark alleyway, the rift closing behind them. The Demon Lords came barreling out of the alley, knocking over several trash cans and crates on their way. And soon enough, they were on a central street in a busy city. 

“BEELZEMON! What in the hell were you—“ Lucemon stopped, looking up over the place that now surrounded them. 

The entire area was covered in the blackish blue of nighttime, but was still brightly lit by neon signs and street lights. Buildings stretched high into the sky, so far that a few of them were swallowed up by heavy fog which filled the sky above them. People moved around on sidewalks and in vehicles, paying the two Demon Lords no mind aside from the occasional obscenity shouted at them after Beelzemon made a particularly harsh move with Behemoth. Everything was so alive, even in the dead of night. So many sights and sounds filled the area that never existed in the digital world. It was overwhelming.

The angel was truly awestruck for the first time in many eons. 

Beelzemon drove on for a ways, weaving sharply in and out of other vehicles as he did so. Lucemon clung tightly to the larger mon as he drove, desperately attempting to keep themselves from getting thrown off. It was enough for Beelzemon to feel the hard curve of Lucemon’s muscular chest down into their trim stomach and softer thighs. He smirked, anticipation of what he was about to lead the other into growing within him. Eventually, he came to a stop on the side of a street, pulling into an empty space and knocking down the motocycle's kickstand. Behemoth lowered into a rest, Beelzemon giving the handles a soft pat. 

Lucemon looked around, still in awe, but also rather confused. “Where are we?”

“Place called Shibuya, big city in Japan.” Beelzemon made sure his bike was settled into place, then hoisted himself off, almost causing the other to topple over.

Lucemon caught themself, and shook their head. “I can see that. But— why are we here specifically? I’d hardly think the most interesting part of a human city would be... street-fare.” Their lips crinkled as they spoke. 

“You ain’t got a single clue, buddy,” Beelzemon said. He offered a hand to the other Demon Lord who was still straddling the motorcycle. “Come on. I’ll show ya all there is to places like this.”

A slight sneer crossed the angel’s face as he looked at the hand. He looked back up at the fellow demon’s face— he was smirking even more then usual. Never a good sign. 

But... this was the human world. And it was up close and personal. 

Perhaps there would be an advantage to there being no expectations for the night. 

Reluctantly, the fallen angel reached up, and took the hand. Beelzemon’s smile only widened as he pulled the other quickly but gracefully to their feet, only to bring them crashing into his chest. 

“So,” the Glutton hissed, and leaned down so his mask was nearly touching Lucemon's nose, “shall we?”

Lucemon scoffed, shoving Beelzemon by his chest and stomping onto the sidewalk, hips swaying as they brushed off their coat. 

As the other stomped off, Beelzemon chuckled low in his throat. He watched the slight snap of the others hips as they walked, the way their thighs moved with every motion, their hands held just so in a way that said they were better than all the peasants that dared pass their way— far too much attitude for one mon, in Beelzemon’s opinion. Tonight, he would see just how much he could cut down the angel’s overgrown pride. 

Beelzemon joined the other Demon Lord, and started off down the street, taking the lead immediately. The first place Beelzemon took Lucemon was, quite literally, a hole in the wall. It was a small food vendor; that much was obvious from the smells pouring from the large open window that seemed to serve as the ordering point.

The angel’s face scrunched up once more. “This is your idea of ‘the best the human world has to offer’?”

“Hey now, don’t knock it just yet. You ain’t actually had this stuff.” Beelzemon took out a billfold from his jacket pocket. Somehow, he had managed to get his paws on human currency. Lucemon dared not ask how. “You know how stuff in the digital world kinda just absorbs itself into ya? Well, this is totally different. Everything here is.”

“I take it you’ve taken part before?” Lucemon looked over the Gluttony demon's body. Honestly, it was a wonder he wasn’t much heavier than he was. The thin, muscular form he actually had just did not seem to suit his sin. 

“HOH yeah,” Beelzemon nodded widely. He went up to the window, shouted something at the person behind the counter, and pointed to an item, then followed by holding up two fingers and holding out the cash.

The person working the counter stared at Beelzemon for a moment, then snatched up the money and set to work. They gave a bit of an incredulous look toward the two massive humanoids in odd clothing, but otherwise did not question them.

Lucemon looked around. They had never gotten close enough to humans to truly appreciate their actual size. Lucemon themself, even as the smallest of the group of high-powered demons, was nearly nine feet tall. Beelzemon was nearly twelve when he stood up straight. They both were at least twice the size of nearly everyone who passed them. Lucemon suddenly tensed up. 

“Beelzemon, aren’t we going to stand out rather harshly? This isn't our world. And I am not in the mood for crowds.”

“Relax,” the other demon called back. “Nobody here gives a shit. They’re all too busy with their own lives, ‘specially at this hour. If anythin’, someone’ll ask if yer in a band er work at an amusement park er somethin'. I recommend justn' goin' with it.”

Lucemon raised a brow, lips curled, not really believing the other mon's rather confident claim.

After a couple minutes, the human behind the counter set out two bowls of ramen and chop sticks on the windowsill. Beelzemon grabbed them and uttered a quick ‘thanks’ before turning to the other Demon Lord. “Welp, here ya are!” He held out one of the two bowls to Lucemon. 

The angel quirked an eyebrow, and looked up at the other. “You’re really being serious, aren’t you?”

“When do I ever joke about food?” He pushed the bowl closer to Lucemon’s chest. “Go on. I promise ya won’t regret it.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” the fallen angel retorted, but did take the bowl in their hands. “We did come all this way. I suppose I might as well see what this world is made of on the most basic level.” With that, they took the chopsticks in hand, and turned them around and around for a moment or two. They attempted to scoop at the noddles with the blunt end where the sticks joined. 

Beelzemon stared for a minute, before he burst into a fit of laughter. He took the sticks from the ruffled Lord of Pride’s hand, snapped them apart, and placed them appropriately between Lucemon's fingers. “Like this, jackass.”

Lucemon started at the utensils, then at Beelzemon, then looked back to the soup. “I knew that.” 

The masked demon snorted, and broke his own sticks apart. “Sure ya did, featherbrain. Sure ya did.” He shook his head, then set into his own food quite enthusiastically. 

Lucemon glared at the other from behind the lip of the bowl, awkwardly scooping the noodles toward his lips. Once they finally managed a mouthful, they took it in, letting it sit for a moment before swallowing. “... All right, I will admit you weren’t wrong about the food. This is— an entirely different sensation from what we have in our world.”

“See? Told ya so.” Beelzemon smirked as he happily slurped his own ramen.

“I didn’t say it as a good thing,” Lucemon said as they attempted to gather another noodle bundle. “It’s just... different... What else have you tried that’s of notable difference?”

“The booze, fer one,” he said between bites of vegetables and noodles. “It burns all to hell and it's weak as water compared to some of the poison we drink. But there’s some pretty fancy mixes that don’t taste too bad and can at least get ya a nice buzz goin'.”

“So you can kill more brain cells with a better taste,” Lucemon smirked as they ate. 

“Get some in you and see how you fair,” the blue skinned demon teased. “Fuckin’ lightweight.”

“I’m not a lightweight. You’re an alcoholic.”

Beelzemon shrugged. “I wanna argue, but mama told me never ta lie. Now eat yer damn food.”

Lucemon snorted, but did as he was told, for once, quietly and slowly nibbling away at the noodles. 

——

The two continued down the street. They had stopped at a couple different places— various shops and late-night areas. Most of it seemed geared toward entertainment and food, which wasn’t all that surprising to Lucemon. Who would be running a domestic or practical business at this hour? Though the amount of human culture dedicated to simply having a good time astonished them.

As Beelzemon suggested, liquor stores and bars were hit up, leading to little more than a slight buzz on Lucemon’s part. Beelzemon seemed completely unaffected by the volatile liquids he poured down his gullet by the liter. And Lucemon had only begun to feel a slight floaty feeling after several high content mixed drinks. Once again, Gluttony had been truthful with them. This wretched substance might as well have been water, at least that's what the angel thought. It wasn’t strong enough to make either of them drunk, but it was enough to let Beelzemon continuously slide food toward Lucemon with minimal fuss.

The two of them sat at a bar, Beelzemon neck deep in some cheap sandwiches, and Lucemon slowly picking from a sampler plate. Both had tall, colorful drinks at their fingertips. 

“These creature’s never cease to confound me,” Lucemon said, nibbling on a corn chip. 

Beelzemon looked up from his sandwich, mouth still full. “Wanda ya mean?”

Lucemon shook their head. “The same culture that has gotten itself so far as to be able to dedicate entire livelihoods to mere... playtime— is the same culture that would make weapons that could rival a MetalGreymon’s armory, and then stockpile them ‘just in case.’ It seems horribly contradictory.”

Beelzemon swallowed, then snarled and shook his head. “Ain’t no makin’ sense of ‘em, Buddy. I tried. Keep tryin’a figure ‘em out an’ you’ll just give yerself a headache.”

“It just doesn’t make any sense,” Lucemon’s hand slapped lightly against the bar. “If they can get themselves to this point, why would they even consider risking it all at their own hands?”

“If I didn't know any better I'd say yer admirin’ ‘em. Thought you’d think this was stupid.”

“Any group that can get itself to the point where they can think about existential matters over survival is not ‘stupid.’ Not entirely, anyway.” Lucemon said, “I just find it confusing that such a duality exists with them.”

“That so, angel-devil?” Beelzemon made a very pointed glance up and down Lucemon’s form. “Eat’cha damn food,” he said as he went back to his own. "We ain't here ta get existential, remember? We're here to have a good time."

The Pride demon lifted their chin, side-glancing at he other, before setting back into the food set before them. 

As he ate, Beelzemon subtly glanced over to Lucemon, and grinned at what he saw. 

When they had started the night, Lucemon was tense— physically stiff, even. Now, although they still held themself high and upright, their shoulders had lost their hard squaring. Their knees had drifted apart as their legs dangled from the bar stool and dragged the ground, wide thighs exaggerated by the way they pressed against the seat.

But more than anything, what stuck out to Beelzemon was the other’s stomach. He’d spent enough time around Lucemon to know what the angel looked like. They were voluptuous, but toned. Their stomach was slightly plush, but had a very obvious thick layer of muscle under it. And as the Demon Lord or Pride and self-appointed leader of their unofficial little group, Lucemon had always maintained a very specific body image. So the slight bloating that had taken hold in their midsection was painfully obvious to the Glutton. It was subtle, but there was most definitely a slight roundness to the angel’s midsection.

Something about seeing the Lord of Pride giving in and relaxing drove Beelzemon to push a bit further. 

He motioned for the bartender once again, and as they came over, requested another round of snacks for the both of them, this time requesting different items, but nearly doubling his order. 

Lucemon raised a brow. “Is that really necessary?” 

“You forgettin’ who yer out with? And remember, I said I’d give ya the full experience. I don’t go back on my word.” He picked up his drink, giving it a stir before taking a sip. “There’s a little sweet shop down the block a ways that I wanna hit up. It’s right next to a gem shop if you wanna look at some shinies.”

Lucemon glared hard at the other for a while, before going back to his own food and drink. “Very well.”

Odd. Beelzemon hadn’t expected them to be that agreeable. Though he wasn’t going to complain. Maybe the alcohol had made them more complacent. He continued happily tearing into is own food as the waiter set down the next round for them. 

Lucemon, however, didn't seem quite as content. As more and more food as laid out before them, they began to feel a slight tightness in their stomach. A quiet grunt sounded from their throat, before they looked back to their meal, and kept eating, seemingly despite themselves.

——

The two made their way down the street. Beelzemon had indeed followed through with taking Lucemon to the gem store— which, surprisingly, the angel left with a few small items in hand: a black tourmaline in quartz and a handful of aura crystals, along with a few smaller stones and a pack of incense. The fallen one apparently had an interest in magic, which should not have been too surprising considering it was what most of their powers were based in. Beelzemon was simply taken back that they would give any credence to the simpler methods of practice. Well, perhaps they just liked shiny things, he told himself. 

They approached the sweets and pastry shop, and Beelzemon held the door for the angel. They stepped inside, and were instantly overwhelmed with the smell of sugar. Beelzemon stepped in after them, and took a deep whiff. “Well, wadda ya think? Gotta admit, not my favorite joint on the block, but I did tell ya I’d give ya the full experience. Figured dessert was in order.” The demon waltzed around, taking wide steps around the displays as he examined the various shelves of colorful candies and baked goods. 

The angel crossed their arms, looking around as well. “It’s a bit of an assault on the senses.”

“Yeaaah. ‘S why it ain’t my bag. But food is food. And the humans seem ta be all over it.” He picked up a popped rice and marshmallow treat and tossed it at the angel. “Catch.”

Lucemon quickly snapped to and caught the item in their large hands. They turned it over to examine it, and sniffed it lightly. Then, they stopped, lowering the treat as their ears tilted downward.

While Beelzemon looked, he paused and turned to look at the angel. He tilted his head when he saw the other's expression. They stared at the item in their hands with an almost sour look, headwings drooping slightly. 

“Oi, angel boy.” He moved closer, and snapped his claws in front of the other mon’s face. “‘Ey. What’s up with you?”

Lucemon blinked, and looked up to Beelzemon. They shook their head and sighed. “Nothing. I’m fine.” They set the treat aside, and brushed past Beelzemon toward another display. 

That’s when he heard it. 

The Glutton’s ears pricked as he heard a low grumble. He turned, ears quirking to listen closer. There was a quiet rumble coming from the other mon’s stomach. He turned with a grin, and looked them over. Their gut was noticeably jutting out now. Their belts, which normally rested on their wide hips, were pressed slightly into their softly rounded belly. When they thought he was not looking, Lucemon would let out quiet grunts of discomfort, brows slightly furrowed and eyes just a bit glossy. Every once in a while, they would very discreetly reach down and press into their belly, their cheeks puffing out slightly as they stifled a belch. The quiet upset tummy sounds continued— low rumbles and gurgles just barely audible to the Gluttony Demon’s keen hearing. 

He knew what was happening inside the other digimon. And Beelzemon knew exactly what HE was doing in encouraging it. And he loved every moment of it.

The Glutton approached the shop counter, and asked for a couple of pastries. After initially scaring the shop keep, Beelzemon paid and received the food. He turned back to Lucemon, reaching into the bag, then held out a red velvet cupcake. “Try this. One bit’ll give ya diabetes, guaranteed.”

Lucemon gave the mon an unimpressed look, though it was less angry and more tired than when they had given him the same stare earlier that day. “Why do I want to take a mouthful of what is basically raw sugar and food coloring?”

“Because it’s ecstasy.” Beelzemon leaned in toward the other with a grin, the tip of his tail slowly twitching side-to-side.

The angel looked him over critically, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed. His head wings crooked unevenly in question to the other. However, the alcohol that was still in their system made them less irritable to the prodding, as well as something else seemingly at work on them. And part of them was genuinely curious about the taste-- if, perhaps, it might be even an inkling of the things they'd been treated to in the Upper Rungs in Heaven before they were cast down, something even the best foods of the Digital World were never able to match.

“Go on, it ain’t gonna hurt ya,” Beelzemon wiggled the cupcake in front of Lucemon. 

After another moment of belligerent sneering, the fallen angel snatched the cupcake from the demon’s fingers with a slight growl. They sniffed the item once more, and continued sniffing it, before taking a tentative nibble. 

Their eyes went wide and their ears pricked straight up along with their headwings. 

Beelzemon smirked widely. “I take it you’re a sweets person, then?”

The angel’s ears lowered and they let out a growl, but continued nibbling away at the pastry. No, it was not the same as what they had eaten in Heaven. But it was damn close. Unlike most of the sustenance in the Digital World, the ambrosia of the Angels had substance, weight. If the angel had been honest with themself, they had not felt truly satisfied in many millennia. No matter how many cores or how much raw data they consumed, nothing besides the divine could sate the hunger of a High Angel-- Nothing, it seemed, except maybe this.

Beelzemon stared in complete shock at the angel's reaction. Then, he laughed, and held up the paper bag he had gotten from the counter, giving it a light shake. “I got more right here if yer interested.”

Lucemon quickly finished the small cake, and looked back to Beelzemon. The demon opened the bag and held it out to the angel. After a moment's hesitation, Lucemon took out another pastry— a lemon cake this time— and started nibbling at that, as well. The nibbles quickly turned into full bites, which eventually devolved into devouring chunks torn from the comparatively small slice of cake.

Beelzemon watched as the other greedily chewed away at the food, loosing a bit of their decorum for the first time outright since they had known each other. Lucemon spent so much time suppressing their instincts to appear otherworldly and intimidating. They tended to forget that all digimon, no matter how human-looking, were still monsters. At their digicores, they were meant to behave like this at least some of the time. Beelzemon listened as he heard the protests of the smaller mon’s stomach grow louder. His toothy grin only widened. “Come on. Take a seat so you can really enjoy ‘em.” From under one of the small tables that lined the outer wall of the shop, Beelzemon pulled out a metal frame chair with his tail. The other Demon Lord sat quite obediently, much to Beelzemon's surprise. It was then that an overwhelming sensation of power washed over him. Beelzemon could finally feel the influence of his sin over the other, giving him the ability to amplify their already existing urges. It made the Glutton smile ear to ear. 

He got ‘em. 

Beelzemon sat across the small table from his self-entitled superior, watching with pride as they tore into the sweets despite themselves. Never before had he actually seen Pride let themselves go, even in the smallest ways. Seeing this was akin to seeing an eclipse on a blood moon or some other astronomically rare event. Lucemon’s behaviors were always so calculated, even when they were irritated. Everything they did was for their image or their goals-- elegance, suaveness, the literal definition of a charming devil. To watch the former Angel of Song gobbling down human junk food, their stomach slowly growing and groaning as it was filled well past what it was used to, was extremely satisfying to Beelzemon.

It excited him. And his excitement only further fed his hold over the other. Beelzemon physically shivered. It was downright tangible, the way his emotions fed directly into the other and allowed them to give in with no thought of the consequences-- the pleasure the other was feeling in the moment. He had no idea Lucemon had been holding back this level of gluttony. How long had they been denying themself? No matter. He now actually had some level of control over Lucemon. It wasn’t nearly what he could do to an average digimon. But it was far further than he thought he would get that night. With the angel’s mind clouded by false hunger, Beelzemon was able to continue feeding him sweet after rich sweet without protest. He hadn’t felt this powerful in years. 

Finally, after some time and another bag of treats being purchased and over half of it consumed, Beelzemon paused to evaluate the other’s condition. Lucemon was busy with a Danish, slowly chewing away at it. However, even as they did, there was a quiet grunting from them between bites. Beelzemon looked down to Lucemon’s stomach, which was now bloated out an easy five or six inches. Not as impressive as it would have been on an average sized human, but it was enough to make the smaller mon look almost gravid. The churning of their insides was painfully noticeable now, even without the demon's elevated hearing, the sloshing and growling of their stomach loud enough to be heard across the table without focusing.

Beelzemon tilted his head, looking the other in the face once more. Their eyes were now heavily glassy, and their already pale skin had lost a bit of its pinkish hue. Beelzemon took notice of their tilted down ears and drooping headwings-- a sign of submission or discomfort for any mon who had similar traits. Between bites, a few soft whimpers escaped the angel's throat. As they took the last bite of the pastry, chewing incredibly slowly, a slight retch came from the angel’s chest. 

Beelzemon thought for a moment, then reached for the bag of what was left of the sweets, and folded it down. Lucemon reached weakly for the bag, but Beelzemon grabbed their hand. “That’s enough.” He reached over, and lowered both the other’s hands to the table. Lucemon panted slightly, breaths shallow because of the pressure from their expanded stomach on their lungs. As Beelzemon settled his energy, the haze began to lift from Lucemon’s mind. Slowly, their hands moved to cup around their overfed gut, cheeks puffing out as they let out a quiet, nauseated belch. 

Beelzemon gave a soft snort, and smiled, however crookedly. His brow furrowed and his ears quirked toward the smaller demon. “Heh. Does the great Lord Lucemon have a tummy ache?” His tail reached over to lightly poke the other’s belly.

Lucemon whimpered softly at the pressure, large hands wrapped protectively around his glutted belly. Between shallow breaths, Lucemon looked up at the Gluttony demon with their watery eyes. “... You planned this,” they said in a quiet, raspy tone. 

With a snort, Beelzemon tucked the remaining half-full bag of treats into his jacket pocket. “Just figure that out, huh genius?” Carefully, he lowered himself to wrap Lucemon’s arm over his shoulder, and hoisted the other to their feet. Lucemon groaned, knees wobbly as they stood. “Come on, Princess. Let’s get ya back to the settlement before you yack and get us banned from this place." He reached over, and gently rubbed Lucemon's bloated paunch. "Now that I know you like this shit, I’d like ta be able to come back to get ‘forgive me’ muffins next time I fuck somethin’ up.” While his hand was on the angel's belly, Beelzemon carefully felt around their gut. It was packed tight like a drum, the muscle stretched tight across the overfilled insides. The Glutton could feel the rumbling of the angel's intestines. It was painfully clear the other was not going to be feeling well that night. And some small part of Beelzemon actually felt bad for leading them into this position. The rest of him, however, could not have been more satisfied.

The angel groaned, wanting to come back with a smart remark. But all that came out was another burp, at which their headwings came down completely to cover their face.

Beelzemon gently rubbed this thumb across the swell of the other's tummy. “Just let it out, man. You’ll feel better if ya do.” Beelzemon walked Lucemon out to the side of the street, and put his claws to his lips in a whistle. In mere seconds, Behemoth came to a smooth halt in front of them. Beelzemon helped Lucemon on first, lowering them gently onto the back seat and helping them adjust. Then he climbed on himself, careful as he came down against Lucemon's front. Lucemon wrapped an arm around Beelzemon’s waist as the demon revved the engine. 

“What—“ Lucemon started, before they were cut off my a hiccup. “What the hell is happening to me?” Their free hand carefully rubbed the side of their aching stomach. "I've taken in much more data than this and been fine. Ooooh..."

“Human food, babe,” Beelzemon shouted over the sound of Behemoth warming up. “Like ya said, powerful mons like us absorb the stuff we eat almost immediately. That don’t happen with this. It’s organic, not digital. So it takes longer to process.”

Lucemon’s cheek pressed against Beelzemon’s back. “How are you fine? You ate at least twice as much as I did.”

Beelzemon patted his stomach. “Pocket dimension as a gut. I’m literally a bottomless pit.” He laughed, gripping the handlebars.

Lucemon groaned, burying their face in the larger demon’s back. 

Beelzemon lifted his feet from the asphalt, revving the motorcycle’s engines once more. “Now hold on. We’re headin’ back to the reject party.” He felt Lucemon’s grip tighten with one hand, but the other remained firmly holding their stomach. Rather than ask the other again, Beelzemon simply lifted his tail over Lucemon’s thigh, and gently wrapped it around their back, and held them firmly. With that, Beelzemon pulled slowly into traffic, and headed black toward the alley. 

As they drove, Beelzemon could feel Lucemon’s bloated paunch against the small of his back. He could even feel the lurching of the other mon’s insides and the pained grumbling from the indigestion that was setting in. His tail gently pressed closer to Lucemon’s body, the warmth of his body radiating off of it. And despite Lucemon’s best efforts, Beelzemon could hear the quiet belches and hiccups the angel was trying to muffle into Beelzemon’s jacket. 

The drive back was significantly smoother than the one coming in. Beelzemon was still going fast, but avoided harshly weaving in and out of traffic or stopping suddenly. Soon enough, they ducked back into the alley, and Beelzemon opened a portal back into the digital world, which closed behind them as they drove off. The sun was beginning to set, with the sky turning a bright orange and pink. They rolled back up to the inn they currently held as base, where Beelzemon brought the pair to a smooth stop. 

He patted the side of his bike. “Good run, baby girl. Time fer bed.” He then reached back, lightly slapping Lucemon’s hip. “Come on. You, too. Upsy-daisy.” With his tail, he pried Lucemon’s hand off of him, then slipped it under their arm to help them stand. Once Lucemon was partially up, Beelzemon dismounted and helped them the rest of the way off, before throwing their arm over his shoulder and walking them inside. 

The others had apparently left for the evening, as when they got inside, the inn was completely silent. Even the caretakers seemed to have headed out for the evening, leaving the two Demon Lords alone in the inn. 

“Welp, looks like we got the place to ourselves,” Beelzemon said to the angel. “Least ya didn’t hafta hurt yer pride further gettin’ dragged in front’a the others like this, huh?”

Lucemon just groaned, headwings still drooped to the sides of their head. “Just help me lay down somewhere so I can sleep this off.”

“You got it, bub,” Beelzemon declared happily as he helped the other to their and Lilith’s room.

The Glutton slowly set the other down on the large bed, helping them down into a reclined position. As they laid down, it became apparent just how bloated they were. In the time that it had taken them to get back to the inn, Lucemon seemed to have swelled up even further. Their stomach lurched loudly as they attempted to turn onto their right side, their face scrunched up in discomfort. They tried to curl up around their gut, but stopped when they found the pressure to be even less comfortable. Now, on their side, with their engorged belly on the bed in front of them, and their wide hips sticking up just slightly above the rest of their body, they let out a defeated sigh, hands delicately folded over their middle.

Beelzemon looked them over, bottom lip pushed up and brow raised. “You gonna be okay there, man?”

Lucemon closed their eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them just enough to glare at the demon. “This is entirely your fault. Why do you care?”

Beelzemon waved them off. “I don’t. I just don’t wanna hear you whinin’ all night.” For a moment, he just stood there, eyes lazily looking about the room. Then, he leaped onto the other side of the bed, and turned to face Lucemon. "'Ere. Lemme help--" He flopped down next to the angel and reached to pull them closer.

All of the angel's wings materialized and shot wide open, the bat wings of their left side scraping the ceiling, and the feathered wings on the right shooting back and pushing Beelzemon away. “NO!” 

Beelzemon pulled back instantly, taken back by the strong reaction. He lifted his claws into the air. “Okay, okay! Don’t wanna be touched, I won’t touch ya.” He turned over in the bed, and laid down facing away from the other. "'M sorry."

Lucemon shook, and pulled their wings around their body. They were silent for a bit before they spoke again. "Just... don't come up on me from behind like that. Not when I'm like this."

Beelzemon nodded, answering in a low voice. "I won't."

Lucemon watched the other over their shoulder for a few seconds. When they were satisfied, they let out a heavy sigh, and settled into the bed as best they could.

As they laid there, their stomach continued to loudly churn and grumble, highly unused to having solid matter inside it for so long. The feeling was that of a dull ache from being overfull, combined with the upset of attempting to digest a strange material. Lucemon stayed mostly quiet, but could not suppress the occasional moan or grunt into the sheets. It was a tightness and weight they were not at all used to, an ache they had not felt since their early rookie stages. Such a childish thing, in Pride’s mind, to be laid out in bed with a tummy ache. They grunted, feeling their stomach twisting again. The pain in their gut slowly grew until they began to feel sick. They lifted their head to look back at the other Demon Lord still on the bed with them. They growled lowly, and shoved their face into their pillow, where they muttered something inaudible.

Beelzemon looked back, brow raised. "Can't here ya, peach."

Lucemon's ears pulled back like that of a timid dog. "... I know I told you to get off me..."

"Yeah?"

“... It really hurts...”

Beelzemon snorted, and turned over to face Lucemon’s back. “You okay with me touchin’ you?”

The angel growled, glaring back at Beelzemon, but let out a sigh. “I requested it. If I tell you to stop again, you stop.”

Beelzemon nodded. "All right." Turning over, he grabbed one of the pillows from the top of the bed, then moved again to tap Lucemon’s knee. “Spread ‘em.”

“Excuse you?”

He held up the pillow. “It’ll take some of the pressure off if you put this between your legs. Damn.”

Lucemon rolled their eyes, and lifted one knee. “You could have just said with that.”

"Just did." Beelzemon chuckled. He placed the pillow between the angel’s legs and up against the underside of their stomach, and pushed their knee back down. Then, he shoved himself up from the bed. “I’ll be right back.” With that, he left the room. A few minutes later, he returned with a small mug in hand— clearly something that belonged to the caretakers, as it was much too tiny for the demon's massive hands. 

“Here,” he said, using his tail to pull the door shut behind him. “Drink this. Helps me when I feel like shit.”

Lucemon pushed their upper body off the bed with a grunt, sniffing the air. “Ginger?”

“And chamomile. They had some in the kitchen. Lucky.” He held the mug out to the angel. 

Lucemon took the mug in their even larger hands, carefully holding it in heir claws, and sniffed the liquid inside. “Didn’t think of you as a tea person. Surprised you can make it without setting the house on fire.” They gave a small smirk, and sipped slowly. 

“Tch. I don’t break everything I touch,” he snorted. “Just try not ta break the damn thing. Already went through two of ‘em while we been stayin’ here.”

“There it is,” Lucemon said. They took another sip, then groaned again. "Oooh..."

"Small sips." Beelzemon slipped back into the bed. “When yer done, go ahead and set that aside, then lay back down with yer back to me.”

The angel nodded, taking a few more sips before doing as Beelzemon said. They placed the mug on the small table by the bed, and carefully moved back down onto his side. 

Once Lucemon was in place, Beelzemon scooted closer. “You still sure yer alright with me touchin’ ya?”

The angel let out a heavy sigh, but did not protest this time. “Just do what you need to do.”

“All right,” Beelzemon answered.

The glutton moved his left arm around Lucemon, wrapping it under the Lord of Pride’s overfilled stomach. Lucemon tensed, watching the other’s motions closely. Beelzemon slipped his right hand under Lucemon’s waist to meet his left, then tugged one of his gloves off. Lucemon raised an eyebrow, watching as the other’s natural black claws and calloused blue hands were exposed. Beelzemon tugged off the other glove, as well, the metal claws clinking together as they fell to the bed. Then, the demon moved his hands to undo Lucemon’s belts. 

The angel inhailed sharply, reaching down to grab the other’s wrists. 

“S’allright,” Beelzemon said lowly. “I ain’t gonna do nothin’. I’m just tryin’a make you more comfortable, an’ these are really tight. You can undo’em yerself if ya want.”

Lucemon looked back at the other with narrowed eyes. Slowly, they pulled their own hand away from Beelzemon's wrists, and unclipped the belts themself, letting them fall to the bed along with the clawed leather gloves. 

Beelzemon returned his hands to Lucemon’s stomach. “This is gonna be kinda uncomfortable fer a second. If ya feel like yer gonna puke, lemme know first so I can get the fuck outta the way, er at least make sure ya stay pointed away from me.”

Lucemon scoffed and shook their head. “Lovely... Fine. I will.”

Beelzemon wiggled his wingers over the other's soft flesh, then pressed his fingers to Lucemon’s belly. Slowly, he started rubbing up from the base of their gut, pressing lightly. 

Lucemon grunted, the pressure in their stomach exaggerated by the push of the other’s hand. They gripped the pillow they had been holding against their body tighter, grimacing as the Gluttony Demon continued. Beelzemon kept pressing and rubbing for a while, when both heard a distinct, loud gurgle from Pride’s stomach. Lucemon tensed, letting out a pained whimper as they curled up in the other’s arms. Beelzemon continued carefully pressing, this time on Lucemon’s upper stomach, until the angel’s hands flew up to their mouth—

— and covered a rather loud belch. 

Immediately after the noise, Lucemon’s face turned bright red. They buried their face in their hands, headwings snapping down around them to further cover their shame. 

Beelzemon burst out laughing, tail flicking happily behind him. “BAHAHA! Well, can’t say I wasn’t expectin’ it. But still, holy shit—“ He shook his head, and proceeded to rub soft circles against Lucemon’s stomach to sooth it. "I'd give that a ten, easy."

Lucemon panted, looking back at Beelzemon with heavy eyes. “You ass,” they huffed tiredly. “Y-you just love seeing me humiliate myself, don't you?”

“Nah, actually. I got my fill of that at the sweets shop,” he said, giving the angel’s stomach a light pat. “This is actually what I hafta do when I go too far— and yeah that does happen from time ta time. Ya feel better now, don’cha?”

Lucemon glared at the demon, then turned their head away and stared at the wall. “... A little...”

“See?” Beelzemon smirked. “Told ya I’d help. Just so happens that it’s funny ta watch.” He laid down behind the other, and continued rubbing their stomach. “Hopefully, if ya can get a couple more of those out, you’ll feel okay enough ta doze off.”

Lucemon groaned loudly, not thrilled at the idea of further humiliating themself. But they accepted their fate for the moment, sighing heavily and allowing the other to continue. Over time, Lucemon's body actually began to relax, allowing Beelzemon’s rubbing to help even more. Their eyes closed, their muscles unclenching and relieving some of the pressure.

Beelzemon continued gently kneading their stomach, the soft flesh and dense muscle rolling under his hands as he worked to massage the bulging belly underneath. He had never realized exactly how soft Lucemon really was, yet how strong their smaller form was. Despite being much larger than the average human, Lucemon's ultimate was tiny compared to many other digimon, who were often the size of buildings at this level. Yet he held more power than most megas. Now, in this moment of close contact, Beelzemon could feel that power, not directed at him in a sparring match or squabble, but at rest, simply existing as a part of the angel's presence. Even as a mega himself, an entire level above the angel, Beelzemon knew this power was not something to sneeze at, and that if he were a worse person in this moment, the angel would spare no time in laying waste to him. Had he not known that the prideful angel would never shut up about it, he might have complimented them on it. For the time being, he would simply enjoy having all that strength under his fingertips.

After some time, and a few more burps muffled into a pillow, the angel slowly slipped into a slumber, relaxed and relieved enough to finally rest. 

Beelzemon eventually began to relax, as well. He kicked his boots off and over the side of the bed, and slipped his jacket off of his free arm, the other remaining pinned under the smaller mon to avoid waking them. As he lay with Lucemon, his tail slowly crept closer and closer to the angel on the bed. Eventually, the demon's heavy tail draped over their hip, the tip petting their belly as they slept. He still could not get over how damn soft this mon was, the weight of the larger monster's tail held quite comfortably on the Lucemon's hip. Gradually, Beelzemon began to doze off, too. He yawned widely, fangs baring to the quiet room before he lay his head down next to Lucemon’s. 

——

Some time later, the doorknob to the room jiggled. The door slid open, gold claws gripping the knob. Lilithmon paused in the door frame, blinking at the sight she was greeted with. Then, a small smile spread over her face. “Well then. Not what I was expecting to come back to...”

“Hm?” Barbamon grunted in question. He appeared behind her, leaning to the side to see past her. First, he snorted in surprise, then laughed. “Heh. Well, there’s something I never thought I would see.”

“Indeed,” Lilith said. “It was close for a while whether these two would end up killing each other or in bed together. I suppose the latter is technically correct, but this isn’t quite what I had pictured.”

“What?” Barbamon asked incredulously. “You mean you expected them to mate? They despise each other.”

“With all dude respect to both them and myself, my child is almost as much of a whore as I am.” Lilithmon answered simply, “He just needs to know whoever he's with will respect him. As for Beelzemon, I know he is choosy about whom he sleeps with. But Lucemon is well within his caliber. Plus he likes a challenge.” 

"Incredible..." Barbamon shook his head, and stared back into the room. “Well, I suppose we should wake them up. I am exhausted.”

“No need,” Lilithmon backed up from the doorway, quietly closing the door. “I’ll make up the couch.”

“There’s really no need for that, Lady Lilithmon.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” she turned with a smile. “Just tell me what blankets you wish to have and I’ll have it ready for you in a few minutes.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Hush,” she said, moving towards the other bedroom. “You’ll wake the children. Besides, you’ll want to get your rest tonight,” she smirked at the bearded Demon Lord. “You don’t want to be tired while you’re counting how much money you owe Beelzemon. You might miscalculate.”

“WHAT?!”


End file.
